Anglia
The region of Anglia, formerly the Duchy of Anglia, and the Kingdom of Anglia, is a geographic location in northern Asgarnia. Founded as a state by Varis, Earl of Rimmington and Nolfavrell Reliquia, Chancellor of the Republic of Monvallis, it once served as the largest sovereign territory within the area of the de jure Kingdom of Asgarnia. Anglia borders Troll Country to its north, the City of Falador to its south, the town of Draynor to it's east and the Kingdom of Kandarin to it's west. Aside from its land borders, Anglia also borders the Cather Bay. The Kingdom of Anglia is recognized by the Grey Dynasties as the true line of succession of the throne of Asgarnia, passing from Raddalin's Dynasty, to Varis I and his successors. Asgarnia today is ruled by Erysail I, of the House of Grey, and thus this line of succession is upheld in modern Asgarnia. History King Varis *The Kingdom of Anglia is founded by its new King, Varis I, and its first Duke, Nolfavrell, in Novtumber of Year 1 of the Sixth Age. *Varis is crowned at the Basilica of Saint Virgil the Prophet in a lavish ceremony by the Ecumenical Patriarch. *Stuart Syvian is invited to be Earl of Rimmington and Grand Master of the Military Order of the Grey Owl of Anglia. *Catherby is annexed into the kingdom. *Varis I dies of illness, leaving Corvus as heir. King Corvus * Corvus I ascends to the throne, becoming the new King of Anglia. *Corvus annexes the Duchy of Sarim into the kingdom and abandons Catherby. *His reign lasts for some time. *After private discussions between House Grey and the Nobility, Corvus steps down. King Edward * Edward I ascends to the throne, becoming the Third King of Anglia. *Upon Edward's rise, a population boom boosts Anglia's productivity. *Troll attacks begin to increase from the mountains, forcing Anglia to organize a stronger defense. Several battles are fought across key regions, but the conflict remains indecisive. *Over time, Kandarin begins to collapse in the west. Kandarin's union into the Empire of Gielinor proved very unpopular not only with the world but within their own kingdom and leadership. *House Aren ruled Yanille under the Gielinor Senate in question of the new balance of power. Instead of accepting this, Yanille ceded from the empire and declared its complete independance. House Aren then formed the Kingdom of Arenvale from the ashes of Kandarin. *Later on, Varian Grey, son of Varis Grey, would inheirit the now independant Kingdom of Camelot through his mother's claim. *These three Kingdoms created a vast international realm united by strong family ties, the Greys of Camlot and the Arens of Arenvale united by the Aren-Greys of Anglia. The lords of the various kingdoms worked together for some time before the Empire of Argrevia was finally forged from the union of three Kingdoms, *Edward Aren-Grey is crowned First Emperor of Argrevia. *Within the White Wolf Mountain Research and Development facility, the development of a new magical weapon would begin. *In response to the Vyre attacks on Varrock, Edward speeds production of the magical weapon, as well as look into various other assets available to the Empire. *Among these assets, was the scraped Humanity+ Project, which Edward reactivated, and tested. The Emperor's fist was now Silvirthril. *Burthorpe becomes home to a migration of many holy warriors, after the Edward calls all men and women of Saradomin to arms. *The magical weapon was unveiled during a speech of Emperor Edward, it standing as a massive structure of stone and rune essence. *Edward eventually leads his crusade into Morytania. Argrevian forces deploy the new and terrible weapon, the Arcane Crucible. *After a hard and long fought battle, the western most military fort of the Vyres was reduced to a pile of smoldering ash, due to the power of their new weapon. *Upon moving forward to Canifis, a vast horde of Vyres descended upon the Arcane Crucible. In an attempt to stop the weapon from falling into enemy hands, the Crucible's Omega Sequence detonated the device, whiping out all organic life in the area. *The Emperor's body was never found, only his silvirthril arm. King Godric *Godric Grey becomes the Fourth King of Anglia, and Second Emperor of Argrevia. The Empire goes into a national mourning. *Godric marries Queen Rena of 'Asgarnia', the city-state kingdom of Falador, to unite the Asgarnian lands and indisputably reign as King of Asgarnia. They would have two children. *During Godric's reign, Ardougne and Piscatoris each join as states of the Empire, uniting Kandarin. Godric took the title 'High King of Kandarin', and became the third man to rule over both Kandarin and Asgarnia, after Russia and Oliver Cleeves. *After a peaceful reign as Emperor of Agrevia, Godric is betrayed by Ardougnian and Camelot forces during crisis in Falador, and Argrevia begins its collapse. King Ormond * The Empire of Agrevia briefly exists under the leadership of Ormond Del'Vair, though collapses as Agrevian nation's begin seceding. * The remnants of Rena's parts of Asgarnia agree to vote for a new King, Ormond being the most popular choice. However, Ormond is killed by Zamorakian fanatics before this can happen. King Varian *Varian Grey returns home from Al-Kharid and is crowned the fifth King of Anglia. *Ormond and Varian attend the peace talks in Falador after the city became occupied by Ardougnan forces. They both sign the treaty which states the Kandar's will leave Asgarnia and the White Knight Order shall choose a new monarch for Asgarnia. *Ormond becomes a candidate for the throne of Asgarnia, although eventually disappears. Varian steps up to take his place as a candidate, and uses the 'Reunification of Asgarnia' as a campaign goal. * During his short reign as King of Anglia, Varian began the construction of the Galwark barony and instituted government reforms in Burthorpe. * Varian is eventually crowned King of Asgarnia in full, closing the circle began by Varis so many years ago. He moves to Falador, leaving Anglia, now a Duchy, to his sister Isla. Duchess Isla Royal Advisory Council The Royal Advisory Council consisted of five roles, each role tasked with the management of their assigned subject. Should a member of the council ignore their duties, the King could remove said courtier. The current positions of the Advisory Council are: *Master of Coin (vacant) **The Master of Coin is charged with keeping record of the kingdom's funds, tax policy, banking, and keeping steady economic relations with trade allies. *Consul of Anglia (vacant) **The Consul oversee's the kingdom's relations with other nation's on a global scale, managing embassies, and consulting with the monarch on worldly affairs. *Lord Commander of the Burthorpian Royal Guard (vacant) **The Lord Commander advises the King on military affairs, trains the soldiers, commands troops on the battlefield, and assigns specific garrison duties to unit's. *Chancellor of the Anglian People (vacant) **The Chancellor manages the affairs of the citizens. He/she must have a positive relationship with all citizens of Anglia and manage community events within the kingdom. *Archmage of Anglia (vacant) **The Archmage is the most powerful wizard or witch in the kingdom, chosen by the King himself. Their duties are to keep positive relations with the Wizards Tower, Wizards Guild, and various factions of magic across the realm. Economics Tax rates and economic policies were set by the Master of Coin, a minister and Member of Parliament. As per the constitutional constraints of the Crown, economic policy was a power of the legislature (Parliament) and not one of the Crown. Thus, the Crown was forbidden from levying taxes of interfering in the economic policies set by the legislature. The Kingdom had a tiered tax system geared towards maximum return and ensuring that the tax burden is taken most efficiently, with the wealthier taxed at a higher level than the poor. Traditionally, taxes were kept low for business interests in order to promote economic growth and trade. Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Anglia enjoied positive relations with these states and entities: *The Kingdom of Misthalin *The Kingdom of Camelot *The Menaphite Empire *The Armadylean Guard *The Godless Faction *The Kharidian Emirate. The Kingdom of Anglia had ''neutral ''relations with these states and entities: *The Order of the Kinshra *The Republic of Ardougne *The Kingdom of Yanille The Kingdom of Anglia had ''negative ''relations with these states and entities: *The Warped Union Military The military was overseen by the Monarch personally in his capacity as Sovereign Head of the Military Order of the Grey Owl of Anglia, however the day-to-day operations of the Order were overseen by the Grand Master. The Anglian military consisted of: *The Military Order of the Grey Owl *Burthorpian Royal Guard *Taverley Militia In times of defensive war, the Order of the Talon could be called upon to slay any creatures that posed a threat to the Anglian people. If the threat is dangerous on a worldwide scale, the Crux Eqal could be summoned to their discretion. Kings, Famous Citizens, and Noble Houses *Varis I, First King of Anglia *Corvus I, Second King of Anglia *Edward I, Third King of Anglia, First Emperor of Argrevia, later Saint Edward the Vyrebane *Godric I, Fourth King of Anglia, Second Emperor of Agrevia, High King of Kandarin *Varian I, Fifth King of Anglia, King of Camelot, King of Asgarnia, Duke of Moselle *Ormond Del'Vair, Marcher Lord of Blackwood, briefly Third Emperor of Agrevia *Isla Grey, Crown Princess of Anglia *Natalie Renderra, Taskmaster of Hero's Guild *Driez Renderra, Lordling Medic *Aeson Renderra, Lordling *Grayson Everric, Arcanist *Verikus Sylar, Elven blacksmith *House Grey *House Del'Vair *House Renderra *House Everric *House Leroux * House de Moselle Trivia *Anglia was offically founded on November 3rd, 2013 *Anglia's capital, Burthorpe, was also the capital of the Agrevian Empire. *Although Anglia is a region in England, the term was created to mean "Half-Asgarnian" as the nation encompasses the northern region of Asgarnia. Category:Faction Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Asgarnia Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Wars Category:Military Category:Historical